Ghul
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Volvió a la vida ¿pero como? ¿en que se había convertido?
1. Chapter 1

Nota 1: Bieeennn… se supone que debí publicar esto hace una semana aprovechando el lapso 31 de octubre al 2 de noviembre porque es el "puente del terror" pero soy muy desidiosa y lo pospuse y lo pospuse (la escuela tampoco colaboro mucho estoy en la última semana de clases).

Nota 2: Esta idea tiene semanas rondándome la cabeza, la primera vez que oi "Al Ghul" pensé ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? Pero no lo razone mucho y seguí leyendo sobre Dami; deje el tema de lado hasta que lo recordé: en el Libro de los muertos. Un libro sobre vampirismo, ahí se hablaba sobre los Ghoul que son una figura del folclore árabe, así que se imaginaran por donde termino mi línea de pensamiento cuando la palabra se mezcló con Batman Inc. 8 (sniff) y el anuncio de Robin Rises XD.

Nota 3: Después de terminar el primer capítulo navegaba por internet ¡y me tope que había un anime sobre los Ghouls! **(¡GRACIAS KEYBLADE POR HACER ESA CANCION!)**Se llama Tokyo Ghoul se los recomiendo.

Nota 3: Nada me pertenece solo la escritura, Batman y sus personajes son propiedad de sus reconocidos autores.

Talia nunca había sentido miedo en su vida, ella era la hija de Ra's Al Ghul, el demonio; poseía la mirada de la Gorgona, su belleza solo era equiparada con su letalidad e inteligencia, no había enemigo que la hiciera temblar… pero en ese momento estaba paralizada por el terror.

Los dientes tan largos como un dedo y terriblemente filosos, los ojos escarlata viéndole con una furia que nunca antes había visto, esas garras que atravesaban el acero y que sabía no dudarían en rebanarle el cuello, el gesto sádico y perverso que le dirigía el ser frente a ella… provocaban que su sangre se helara.

-¿Qué harás? –pregunto aparentando la fortaleza que no tenía.

El ente solo emitió un ruido grotesco similar a una risa.

-¿Tu qué crees… mami?

Mami. Si hace poco tiempo atrás le hubiera escuchado decir esa misma palabra las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, bien pudo abrazarle conmovida o abofetearlo por su debilidad; ahora no se atrevía a ninguna de las dos.

….

Las fuerzas oscuras no es algo con que se deba jugar porque nunca sabes que va a pasar.

Fuego y sangre por todas partes, la densa esencia de la muerte oprimía el ambiente pero a ellos poco les importaba estaban acostumbrados. El Bat-clan no eran personas con las que uno pudiera meterse, si alguien es tan tonto como para dañar aunque sea levemente a uno de sus integrantes, se topa con la furia de letales artistas marciales… más cuando les quitas algo tan preciado como el cuerpo del más pequeño.

Claro que eso no le importaba a Talia Al Ghul después de todo era su hijo y ella tenía el derecho de quitarle y darle la vida cuando se le viniera en gana.

-Lo regreso a la vida, ¿y así es como me pagas detective? Deberías agradecerme de rodillas.

-Sé que no lo hiciste porque lo extrañaras.

Batman y la hija del demonio se batían en un feroz duelo de espadas por el cuerpo de su unigénito; irónico, lo que el niño siempre quiso fue la atención de sus padres y la obtenía después de su muerte.

-¿Porque no extrañaría a mi bebé, el fruto de mis entrañas?

-Ni siquiera lo pariste –contradijo Batman chocando su espada contra la de ella haciéndolas trizas. –Tu nunca lo quisiste Talia, solo lo viste como un arma que podías utilizar a tu antojo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo si nunca estuviste con nosotros?! –grito lanzándosele encima, Talia lo derribo y comenzó a asfixiarlo, ¿era más fuerte de lo que Bruce recordaba o acaso él estaba débil por un veneno en la espada? –No lo conociste hasta que cumplió diez años ¿y cuánto tiempo estuviste con el antes de que muriera? ¿Tres, seis meses? ¡YO pase años con el YO LO AMABA!

Nightwing apareció detrás de los combatientes y noqueo a la castaña golpeándola en la cabeza.

-Si lo hubieras amado te habrías detenido cuando te lo pidió –siseo con veneno en la voz, él fue quien más resintió el deceso del menor y si no fuera porque sabía que Damian aun la quería Talia estaría en el mundo de los muertos. – ¿Estas bien B? –El murciélago asintió con la cabeza recuperando el aire.

"_Nightwing, Batman"_

-¿Qué pasa Red Robin?

"_Tienen que ver esto"_

-¿Qué?

"_Vengan inmediatamente"_

Padre e hijo se miraron extrañados, ¿qué habían encontrado los Red? ¿Acaso seguían la pista equivocada? Corrieron con los otros pues ansiaban ver otra vez el rostro infantil de su bebé.

Corrieron por los largos y oscuros pasillos de aquella lúgubre mansión siguiendo la señal emitida por los rastreadores de los otros dos. Cuando planearon ese rescate no pensaron que la seguridad sería tan deficiente, era inusual, la Liga y especialmente Talia solían tomarse ese tema muy enserio sobre todo cuando su heredero estaba involucrado. Sin embargo les había tomado poco tiempo localizar el lugar y derrotar a los escasos guardias, ¿acaso les esperaba una trampa cuando intentaran escapar?

Llegaron a una habitación con puerta de madera, estaba entreabierta dejando que los débiles rayos de luz provenientes de antorchas se colaran, ningún sonido se podía oír pero sabían que ahí dentro se encontraban Jason y Tim así que entraron. Los dos chicos se encontraban a pocos pasos lejos de la puerta viendo fijamente hacia el frente, Bruce dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y reprimió el escalofrió que le provoco, sangre por todo el piso y las paredes, cuerpos mutilados a los que podría jurar les faltaban órganos… y lo que tanto veían sus hijos era…

-Dami –murmuro Nightwing acercándose al cuerpecito que estaba sobre una plancha de metal.

¿Por qué había sangre en sus labios? ¿Qué barbaridades había hecho Talia? Dick lo tomo en brazos y analizo su rostro; era más blanco que de costumbre haciendo que el carmín contrastara terriblemente, los antes rosados labios tenían un tono azulado para nada sano incluso pesaba menos. Pero era normal ¿no? Acababa de revivir, ¿entonces porque no atacaba a todo el que se le ponía enfrente, acaso era inmune a la locura de Lázaro?

De pronto sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente mostrando un opaco color cobalto. –D-Dick.

-Dami –Richard se había prometido no llorar cuando lo viera y hasta el momento lo estaba logrando. Iba a preguntarle cómo se sentía pero su hermanito quedo inconsciente otra vez.

-Dick vámonos, le haremos un chequeo en el avión.

Asintió a su padre sin verle toda su atención estaba en el niño que dormía en sus brazos, era todo lo que le importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Lo primero que Damian vio al abrir los ojos fue una intensa luz que le obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente, recapitulo intentando saber dónde estaba hasta que lo recordó; la pelea, la espada que lo atravesó, el pozo, Dick… ¿Dónde estaba Dick? Volvió a abrir los ojos y tras un breve recorrido visual encontró al hombre que buscaba a su izquierda. Se veía cansado como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo.

-Dick.

Los parpados del mayor se movieron ligeramente más se abrieron revelando unos aliviados pero preocupados ojos azules. –Dami ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado –murmuro intentando sentarse, al verlo Grayson le ayudo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

-De que cuanto llevas dormido o… -se interrumpió incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

-Cuanto estuve muerto.

-Tres meses –acaricio su mejilla, el niño no protesto como otras veces –te extrañe mucho Dami.

-Ya despertaste –el resto de la familia apareció en la habitación, más rápidos que Superman o Flash rodearon la cama del niño

-¿Recuerdas algo? –pregunto preocupado Bruce, aun no sabían que había sucedido -¿Sabes que… que hizo Talia? Te encontramos en una habitación en pésimas condiciones.

-No… -su mirada se desvió hacia un punto inexistente – lo último que recuerdo es al Hereje atravesándome y luego… luego vi a Dick y después desperté aquí.

Bruce asintió sin saber que pensar, conociendo a Talia pudo hacerle cualquier cosa a su pajarito pero los exámenes que le habían hecho no arrojaban nada extraño. Alejo los oscuros pensamientos al ver la escena que tenía enfrente, los ex Robins abrazando al más pequeño.

"_Lo importante es que esta aquí"_

Toda la familia estaba contenta por recuperar a su bebé, un par de días después de que despertara la doctora Thompkins le hizo un nuevo examen y determino que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, mejores de lo que esperaban.

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de algo inusual en el chico, no comía nada. No importaba que le ofrecieran, con que le amenazaran, nada, de ninguna manera podían hacerlo comer.

Damian miraba con asco el plato en su escritorio. Una simple ensalada de lechuga y tomate, normalmente lo habría consumido sin rechistar pero ahora quería dárselo al perro. Lentamente tomo el tenedor y pincho un trozo de tomate para luego llevarlo hasta su boca donde lo mastico un par de veces… después lo escupió y se restregó la lengua con la servilleta para sacar el horrible sabor que le había dejado.

Estaba consciente de la situación, algo debía estar mal, no le apetecía la deliciosa comida de Alfred, ni siquiera le daba hambre. Su familia se preocupaba por el rápido descenso de peso pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo ¿cómo hacerlo si con solo ver u oler cualquier tipo de comida unas fuertes arcadas le contraían el estómago? Unas terribles nauseas le hacían querer devolver hasta la leche con la que su nodriza lo alimento cuando infante; ¿pero porque? ¿Porque su cuerpo solamente toleraba (y eso a duras penas) el agua?

-Damian por favor tienes que comer, no puedes vivir a base de agua. –Rogo desesperado su hermano mayor.

-Es que no puedo Dick, la comida no me pasa.

Se dirigía a la ventana cuando el sonido de metales chocando y cosas cayendo les llamo la atención, Dick y Damian salieron corriendo encontrándose con algo que definitivamente no esperaban.

Talia sostenía por el cuello a un jadeante Tim, los cuerpos inconscientes de Jason y Alfred se encontraban a sus pies.

-¿Dónde está? –siseo al chico, el mismo siseo que usaba Damian. – ¿Dónde se encuentra MI bebé?

-¿Madre? –al oír la confundida voz de su hijo la castaña soltó a Red Robin y corrió hacia las escaleras para abrazar al niño.

–Oh mi pequeño aquí estas –acaricio su cabello y beso sus mejillas, Damian estaba paralizado del miedo, cuando su madre hacia eso después el terminaba en el suelo desangrándose y con un par de huesos rotos. – No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, tu padre fue muy desconsiderado al arrebatarte así de mi lado no me dejo ver tu avance –abrió la boca de su hijo y le examino la dentadura –aun no muestras cambios ¿verdad? Tus dientes se ven normales.

-¿Cambios? –pregunto angustiado separándola de sí. – ¿Qué me hiciste madre?

Talia sonrió malignamente antes de responder. -Te he convertido en lo que realmente eres querido, tu nombre es tu designio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes el significado de nuestro apellido? Que digo esa fue una de las primeras cosas que te enseñe… no, no me refiero a la estrella "Algol" que siempre cuida nuestros pasos. ¿Cómo podría convertirte en eso? Aunque bueno, para mí siempre has sido mi pequeña estrella –acaricio con su pulgar el pómulo del niño. – El pedacito de universo que ilumina mi vida.

-¿Madre estuviste consumiendo hashish otra vez? –registro visualmente a su madre pero no encontró algún indicio que lo demostrara, ¿entonces en definitiva había perdido la cordura? No, su madre era fuerte nada podía volverla candidata a una habitación acolchada…. ¿verdad?

-Me refiero al significado árabe, el Ghul es una criatura de la noche, –explica ignorando la pregunta de su hijo. – Una bestia sedienta de sangre, un devorador de carne humana. –La castaña saco algo de su bolsillo y lo empujo en la boca de su hijo sin embargo Damian se lo escupió en la cara. – ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a tu madre! –grito abofeteándolo.

Damian se tapó la boca horrorizado, ese sabor ya lo había probado antes y siempre lo detesto…

-¿Ya recuerdas cierto? De ahora en adelante es lo único que podrás comer mi querido hijo.

Su madre había intentado que se acostumbrara a él pero a escondidas escupía los trozos que le daba, no importaba que después desfalleciera por la falta de alimento.

-Eres un ghoul.

Carne humana.


End file.
